Un peligroso enemigo
by Lia4
Summary: ¡¡¡Cuarto Capitulo Arriba!!! Después de una dulce declaración por parte de Miroku, ambos jovenes se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones, por otra Inuyasha tiene ideas no muy santas en relación a Kagome, DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

El estruendo hace prever que sobre la colina se libra una terrible batalla.  
  
Las bestias atacaban brutal y desordenadamente, no dando un respiro al pequeño grupo para que se logre agrupar y organizar.  
  
Miroku miró angustiadamente a su alrededor para constatar que todos se encontraban vivos todavía, pero la verdad que no podrían resistir mucho tiempo más.  
  
Divisa a Sango que tenia una innumerable cantidad de moustros muertos a su alrededor, se veía agotada, se daba cuenta, apenas podía sostener el peso de su temible arma, Kagome por otra parte utilizaba su arco, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser considerada un buen oponente para esas bestias y a su lado estaba shippo, que apenas es una cría y por eso razón eran protegidos fieramente por Kiara.  
  
Miroku miro desesperado, Inuyasha no llegaba todavía, y no quería imaginar la suerte de ambas muchachas a manos de esas bestias, era preferible que ellas murieran a quedar a disposición de aquellos.  
  
-Debemos salir de este bosque, corran en dirección del Río- gritaba Miroku, para ser escuchado sobre el estruendo de la batalla.  
  
Todos corrían hacia el río, quedando el monje en la retaguardia para frenar el ataque de sus atacantes con el agujero de su mano, pero estaba agotado, era difícil asimilar toda esa carga negativa.  
  
-Inuyasha, maldición, donde estas?- pensaba el monje.  
  
Miroku salió del bosque y su sangre se helo en sus venas, estaban al final del camino, frente a un gran precipicio, dos youkai de baja categoría tenían acorralados a Kagome y Shippo, no podría utilizar su mano porque necesariamente el poder de absorción de su agujero también se los llevaría, se lanzo a correr desesperadamente cuando un relámpago cruzo frente a él, y con fuertes movimientos destajo a ambas bestias.  
  
Al paso de unos pocos minutos, no quedaba ninguna bestia con vida e Inuyasha limpiaba cabizbajo su "Colmillo de acero" de líquidos y asquerosas viscosidades.  
  
-Disculpen, no pude dar alcance a Naraku, fui atacado por unas violentas bestias, no tan primitivas como estas, por lo que me fue imposible perseguirlo o regresar antes acá- dijo Inuyasha sin mirar a los ojos a nadie.  
  
Inuyasha no levantaba la vista del suelo, en sus ojos todavía se reflejaba el terror que sintió a ver a esos dos youkai tan cerca de Kagome y sabia que esta estrategia de salir en manada era utilizada para cazar hembras, ya que, extrañamente esa especie, solo estaba compuesta por machos y en la hora de aparearce debían buscar hembras en otras especies ( eso explicaba que en la manada hubieran individuos tan diferentes unos de otros), para ellos, las humanas eran la caza preferida porque principalmente, no daban pelea, casi siempre sobrevivían al acto de apareamiento y daban a luz a robustos, sanos youkai, pero lamentablemente quedaban en tal mal estado que después solo podían sacrificarlas.  
  
-Lo que me preocupa ..- dijo Miroku, mientras sostenía y ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Kagome y Shippo -. es que relación tenían ellos con Naraku, porque él se retiro cuando ellos comenzaron a atacar-  
  
-Debemos ver si encontramos alguno todavía con vida- dijo Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a vagar tratando de encontrar alguno que pudiera contestar sus preguntas.  
  
-Esto es asqueroso.- exclamó con nauseas Kagome, al separar los distintos pedazos fétidos y pegajosos, en espera de encontrar a alguno que estuviera vivo  
  
Miroku, lentamente se había acercado a Sango, estaba preocupado por ella, y lo que es peor se sentía avergonzado, su preocupación principal durante la pelea había sido Kagome y Shippo, debido a que ellos eran los más débiles, y por eso se sentía culpable con la joven.  
  
-Sango te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado mirando a la joven directamente a los ojos, cuando escucho la impertinente voz de Inuyasha.  
  
-Claro que esta bien, ella es un buen guerrero, inclusive creo que si alguna vez pelearan podrías quedar bastante mal herido- mientras se reía y sin ningún gesto de repugnancia separaba los cuerpos destrozados.  
  
Kagome, Shippo, Miroku y Sango lo miraban con una gotita en la frente, de verdad debía ser un hombre mitad bestia, sin estomago inclusive, para que hiciera esa labor sin inmutarse y riendo además.  
  
-Inuyasha, de verdad eres asqueroso- le gritó Shippo, mientras saltaba para esquivar los proyectiles que este le lanzaba, -Perro tonto, no me alcanzas-, se reía, cuando de golpe quedó sepultado bajo un cuerpo 10 veces mayor que él.  
  
-Inuyasha, te odio- le gritó el zorrito al lograr salir de ese lugar, y ver en que estado había quedado su ropa y su piel.  
  
La única que seguía trabajando era Sango, la verdad es que estaba confundida, esos ojos la habían desarmado y daba gracias a los dioses que Inuyasha interviniera en ese momento, hace bastante tiempo se había dado cuenta que sentía algo especial por ese degenerado, libidinoso, aprovechado, monje de pacotilla, pero cuando le hablaba debía hacer esfuerzos para no caer rendida ante su sexy voz, y esa mirada, no era propia de él, con esa mirada le había demostrado que de verdad se había preocupado por ella, había también sentimiento de culpa, y de ansiedad.  
  
-Mejor me dejo de pensar estupideces, si llegara a ceder lo único que lograría es que me utilizara para darle un hijo y después me abandonara como un trapo viejo, pero esa voz, me deja helada.- pensaba la joven cazadora, -..y ahora más encima esa mirada- gritó molesta, todos la miraron extrañados y la joven se sonrojo profundamente.  
  
-Inuyasha, ven acá- grito el monje, mientras contemplaba a un agonizante youkai.  
  
-Por que nos atacaron?, que hacían con Naraku?- gritaba el joven hanyou, mientras zamarreaba violentamente el cuerpo del destrozado youkai.  
  
-Amo Inuyasha, nada sacara matando a este desgraciado, mejor déjeme intertarlo a mí..- dijo la pulga Mioga, saliendo de no se que oscuro lugar -.. Y tu desgraciado, contesta la pregunta del amo, porque tu manada nos ataco, están bastante lejos de sus territorios-  
  
-Hace dos lunas, nos visito en nuestra madriguera un demonio poderoso llamado Naraku, nos dijo que lo ayudáramos a matar a dos seres despreciable..- dijo el youkai con una desagradable voz gutural, -.. y como premio podríamos gozar y aparearnos con dos jóvenes doncellas.- y miro descaradamente a las dos muchachas, cuando un sobreprotector monje se interpuso entre este y las chicas, mientras el youkai gritaba de dolor al ser torturado por el hanyou.  
  
-Continúa hablando y no te insolentes- y el tono de voz de Inuyasha era extrañamente bajo y amenazador.  
  
-Dijo que podríamos violar y aparearnos con esas dos hembras, y debíamos saber que no eran simples mortales, una era una gran guerrera, de la tribu de los cazadores y la otra una joven Miko, que nos asegurarían crías más fuertes de lo normal y lo que es mejor podrían parir varias veces, solo debíamos matarlos a ustedes dos y entregarle el medallón que lleva esta hembra.- mientras miraba a Kagome con una mirada cargada de deseo.  
  
-Debemos irnos, el hedor de este lugar de verdad me esta enfermando- dijo Inuyasha mientras sus camaradas caminaban, saltando los cuerpo de las criaturas muestras, y solamente escucharon el ruido de "Colmillo de Acero" mientras cortaba el aire.  
  
-Busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche- dijo un taciturno monje, de solo pensar la jugada traicionera de Naraku le hacia arder la sangre, ya no solo debían preocuparse de salvar sus vidas, sino que además de proteger a las jóvenes de youkai machos en celo, por primera vez no estaba tan preocupado por Kagome, sabia a ciencia cierta que Inuyasha la defendería a morir, bastaba ver como se había puesto ante las palabras de esa bestia desgraciada, pero Sango, por ella si temía, ella nunca se dejaba proteger, como si lo de cuidarse mutuamente fuera una debilidad para ella, sabia que él no era tan fuerte como el joven hanyou y si eran atacados por una nueva horda y sin la ayuda de Inuyasha, él moriría y no quería pensar en la suerte de la muchacha.  
  
-Primero hay que bañarnos en esas termas- dijo sonriendo Sango mientras Kagome asentía con la cabeza.  
  
-A estas horas, están locas - dijo un no muy convencido Inuyasha.  
  
-Pues no pienso pasar un minuto más con este hedor en mi piel, y todos nos bañaremos, quedo claro- fue la respuesta cortante de Kagome.  
  
-Pues yo no me bañare...- dijo secamente Inuyasha parado en el borde de la terma -.no pienso bañarme, además hay una sola poza, y yo jamas me bañare contigo- mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho cuando vio una sonrisa sospechosa en los labios de Kagome  
  
-ABAJOOOO- el joven hanyou era arrastrado por el poder del hechizo de Kagome y su cuerpo se sumergía en el pozo de la terma, mientras un preocupado monje y una cría de zorro saltaban sin pensarlo dos veces al lugar para tratar de romper el hechizo y levantar a un suicida muchado.  
  
-Creo que se te paso la mano Kagome.- dijo Sango al saltar también para ayudar a levantar al joven hanyou.  
  
Resultado, cinco personas en el pozo y mojadas completamente, un muchacho atontado todavía por el hechizo, un dulce zorrito que nadaba a sus anchas sin pensar en el susto recién pasado, una muchacha tratando de calmar a un molesto humano mitad bestia, una joven que intentaba ocultar sus bien formado cuerpo a las miradas y manos de un joven monje libidinoso.  
  
Habían cinco figuras sentadas frente a una fogata, solo llevaban unas delgadas prendas, mientras sus ropas colgaban de los arboles a su alrededor.  
  
-Inuyasha, perdóname, pero olías muy mal- le hablo bajito Kagome poniendo unos ojitos dulces e inocentes.  
  
-Mujer, casi me matas- fue la respuesta de un ofendido muchacho, mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda.  
  
Kagome, se dio cuenta que mejor no era hablarle más por esa noche, cuando dejaba de llamarla por su nombre era mejor desaparecer por algunas horas.  
  
Sango se giraba de un lado para otro, Miroku la había cubierto con una manta, pero no era eso lo que no la dejaba pensar, sino todas las emociones del día, primero la agotadora batalla que habían tenido, después los ojos del monje, y para colmo y maldición de su suerte no podía olvidar cierto monje sexy y mojado, y lo que es peor la forma en que la miro en el pozo la tenia inquieta, ella no había sido criada como una cualquiera pero la forma en que la toco la había dejado sin palabras.  
  
Miroku se odio, sino fuera por su caballerosidad ahora podría estar contemplando la bella silueta de la joven, cuando una presencia lo sobresalto, saltando al mismo tiempo que Inuyasha al presentir el peligro.  
  
Frente a ellos estaba un peligroso youkai, con poder de fuego, noble (no tanto como cierto joven, hermoso y arrogante Taiyoukai, Lord de las Tierras Occidentales) y con ganas de pelea.  
  
Continuara  
  
Este es mi segundo Fic que escribo, espero que les guste, solamente he visto el anime los primeros 20 capitulo así que no tengo mucha información por lo que me disculpo si cometi algun error.  
  
Porfa dejen Reviews para saber como voy. 


	2. El Rival

Una presencia los sobresalto, saltando al mismo tiempo Inuyasha y Miroku al presentir el peligro. Frente a ellos estaba un peligroso youkai, con poder de fuego, noble (no tanto como cierto joven, hermoso y arrogante Taiyoukai, Lord de las Tierras Occidentales) y con ganas de pelea.  
  
Capitulo 2  
"Un nuevo aliado"  
  
Inuyasha y Miroku miraban amenazadoramente al youkai que se encontraba frente a ellos, su aspecto era imponente (peligrosamente bello) e intimidaba muy al contrario al de ellos, ambos jóvenes se encontraban levemente desnudos, entumidos de frío y con un aspecto de niños desvalidos, haciéndoles parecer mucho más jóvenes de lo que verdad eran.  
  
-Busco a un guerrero de nombre Inuyasha, mitad hombre mitad bestia, que es acompañado por un monje humano de gran poder, pero que me encuentro, a una cría hanyou y a jovencito imberbe...- dijo el youkai -. pense que al encontrarlos gran parte de nuestros problemas se solucionarían, ¿ y para qué ?, mejor debí traer un par de nodrizas- concluyo molesto el ser, atrayendo para si las más grandes consecuencia.  
  
Inuyasha respiraba trabajosamente, ya era suficiente, nunca en su vida lo habían humillado de esa forma, y todo frente a Kagome, sentía que su ira estaba tomando niveles incontrolables  
  
-Insolente.- y el aura de Inuyasha brillaba con toda su intensidad  
  
-.con quien pretendes que hablas, soy Inuyasha hijo de Inutaisho.- dijo mientras desenfundaba su "Colmillo de Acero".  
  
Sabiamente Miroku tomo a ambas mujeres, a Shippo y los alejo lo más posible del alcance de esa temible espada, pero siempre manteniéndose lo suficientemente cerca para participar de la batalla si era requerido  
  
-. te haré tragar cada una de tus palabras, haré que te arrepientas de esta ofensa- grito Inuyasha, mientras su Colmillo de Acero escupía rayos (como en su segundo enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru) y se preparaba para atacar.  
  
El enfrentamiento del hanyou y del youkai era digno de ver, pocas veces se habían visto a un Inuyasha tan enfurecido, sus golpes eran certeros y mortales, y se podía preveer que el youkai llevaría la peor de las partes, no existía comparación entre sus poderes, era como si al joven lo hubiera poseído un demonio de venganza, Miroku miro asombrado, el próximo golpe seria el decisivo y casi sintió pena por el intruso.  
  
-Amo Inuyasha, deténgase, no cometa una insensatez..- grito la pulga Mioga  
  
-.el joven Ihrue es un aliado, deténganse antes que tengamos de lamentar una desgracia.- casi sollozaba el anciano -..él solo estaba tratando de probar su fuerza, por favor deténgase-  
  
-Inuyasha, detente.- dijo una voz dulce que siempre lograba calmarlo -.espera a que tiene que decirnos, nada sacaras con matarlo ahora- pero Inuyasha no retrocedía, tenia a su enemigo en el suelo con su temible espada a escasos centímetros de su garganta, sus ojos con sus pupilas opacas, completamente fuera de si.  
  
Kagome sabia que no podía intervenir, si utilizaba el hechizo para calmarlo, el primero que moriría seria el youkai, ya que al desplomarse atravesaría la garganta de su oponente, y miro desesperadamente a Miroku.  
  
-Qué le sucede a Inuyasha?- pregunto asustada Kagome  
  
-Es obvio.- contesto Miroku, mirando la escena preocupado -. él es mitad humano y su otra parte es una bestia Inu, otro macho a invadido su territorio, lo ha atacado y su instinto dice que solo debe matar, agradezcamos que su otra mitad todavía esta vigente sino este torpe ya estaría muerto y creo que nosotros también..Kagome, donde crees que vas- grito un preocupado monje.  
  
-Inuyasha.- susurro la muchacha en el oído del joven, todos sabían que era a la única que permitiría acercarse y que lo lograría calmar, pero había que ser valiente para acercarse a él en ese estado -. todo esto no vale la pena, él ya sabe que no debió presionarte, él es un aliado, su muerte solo nos perjudicaría.- y suavemente beso su mejilla.  
  
Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron brillantes, miro intensamente a Kagome mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve tono carmín y lentamente su "Colmillo de Acero" volvía a ser una vieja y ajada espada.  
  
-Hasta que volvió a ser el mismo perro tonto de siempre- se escucho la voz de Shippo con un leve suspiro de alivio.  
  
-Shippo no me provoques.. y tu comienza a hablar- ordeno fieramente al youkai que estaba a sus pies.  
  
Habían pasado varias horas, todos se encontraban frente a un fogón, Kagome había preparado alimento traído de su época, el joven Ihrue les había relato toda su historia, ¿y como siempre el villano quien era?, Naraku, este demonio había hecho atacar a su tribu y actualmente los tenia esclavizados como marionetas, él debía rescatar a sus antepasados y liberar a sus almas para que pudieran reencarnar en sus nuevas crías, pero él salió muy mal herido de su batalla y sabia aunque le doliera que necesitaba de gente más poderosa que él.  
  
-Y yo que gano con eso.- fue el duro comentario de Inuyasha -.a mi no me trae ningún beneficio-  
  
-Inuyasha.- y la voz de Kagome sonó como una suplica, ella creía entender por lo que ese ser estaba pasando, toda su especie en peligro de desaparecer -.creo que deberíamos ayudarlo- y lo miro con unos ojitos, que Inuyasha por segunda vez en esa noche se sonrojo.  
  
-Mi tribu tiene un tesoro.  
  
-Creo que ahí cambia la cosa - lo interrumpió un risueño monje, mientras era golpeado por una molesta cazadora.  
  
-Mi tribu tiene un tesoro.- y su mirada era clara advertencia por si lo volvían a interrumpir -.y se que es una de sus razones de búsqueda.- Inuyasha y Miroku lo escucharon entornando sus ojos -. en nuestra tribu hay fragmentos de la perla, y serian entregados como premio por su ayuda.  
  
Inuyasha y Miroku se miraron, ambos no confiaban en él, no era necesario que hablaran sabían que debían estar alertas.  
  
-Ya esta decidido, partimos mañana.- concluyo el monje -. y ahora a dormir que ya es bastante tarde-.  
  
-WAUUU- y esa exclamación hizo que Miroku mirara a Ihrue y buscara la razón de su exclamación, y ahí estaba Sango, descolgado su ropa de las ramas del árbol, su cuerpo cubierto solo por esa delgada tela, que dejaba en evidencia más de lo necesario de su proporcionado cuerpo, y la poca luz que generaba la fogata traslucía su ropa dándole una impresión de estar complemente desnuda.  
  
Miroku sintió que su sangre ardía, no tenia claro si era por la visión que tenia frente a sus ojos, teniendo a Sango tan cerca, tan seductora, y tan inocente que ni siquiera se daba cuenta lo que ella misma provocaba, o por la forma que esa bestia la miraba o en su forma ambigua de sonreír y lentamente al pasar a su lado le susurro al oído:  
  
-Si la tocas, te juro que te mato- y en sus ojos había un destello de crueldad.  
Continuara  
  
Doy gracias a dos amigas que siempre me animan  
  
Megumi014 Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Por favor manden reviews para saber si les ha gustado 


	3. Una ilusión desecha

No se si les sucede pero después de leer algo de Misao-CG da un poquito de vergüenza publicar algo, sus fic son maravillosos.  
  
Pero vamos adelante, todos estos personaje no me pertenecen y bla, bla bla.  
Por la forma que esa bestia la miraba o en su forma ambigua de sonreír y lentamente al pasar a su lado le susurro al oído:  
  
-Si la tocas, te juro que te mato- y en sus ojos había un destello de crueldad.  
Capitulo 3  
  
Los aldeanos se retiraban a sus casas asustados, dejando el paso a esta extraña caravana, llamaban profundamente la atención para cualquiera que los contemplara que viajaran en completa tranquilidad tres monstruos, dos muchachas, y un monje.  
  
Llevaban más de un mes en búsqueda de la tribu del yuokai, pero cuando pensaban que los alcanzaban estos desaparecían como arte de magia.  
  
La compañía de Ihrue había triado al grupo nuevos aires, había que reconocerle que era alegre, despreocupado para ser más especifico, atento (solo con las muchachas), en las largas caminatas su extraño canto animaba a los más cansados, en resumidas cuentas un completo seductor.  
  
-Miroku, tu sabes que hacen?- pregunto Inuyasha, extrañado que en todos los lugares que pasaban su marcha era acompañada por extraños gestos.  
  
-No te preocupes, es gente supersticiosa, solo se están protegiendo del mal de ojo- fue su sencilla respuesta.  
  
-Más deberían preocuparse de la miseria en que viven- fue la cínica respuesta de Ihrue y su mirada se cruzo por unos segundos con las de Sango.  
  
Esa mirada no paso desapercibida por Inuyasha, miro al monje y vio que su gesto se había endurecido perdiendo esa sonrisa tan característica.  
  
Desde las dos últimas semana -pensó Inuyasha- Miroku estaba cada vez más distante, frío, su mirada estaba triste y con ese cruce de mirada comprendió la razón, Sango, quien lo hubiera pensado? que el arrogante, atrevido y libidinoso monje fuera derrotado de esa forma, si lo pensaba mejor, la actitud del monje en los ultimas aldeas había sido cada vez más atrevida, incluso había tenido una fuerte pelea con la joven por eso en donde él no la trato muy bien.  
  
Esa actitud en Miroku era completamente extraña, él era un hombre educado e independiente que cuando estaban solos su forma de hablar o expresarse cambiaban radicalmente, jamás había gritado a Sango y menos contestarle groseramente que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba.  
  
Miroku miro de soslayo a Sango, la verdad es que le dolía sentir la actitud de ella y que además no le dirigiera en ningún momento su dulce sonrisa, y esa mirada que vio entre ellos dos lo dejo completamente desarmado.  
  
No entendía, comprendería que ella nunca se fijara en él, era una mujer dulce y él había perdido su inocencia hacia mucho tiempo, pero con él?, se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensarlo, de solo pensar que él en algún momento la poseería lo hacia enloquecer, ahora para ella solo existía Ihrue, siempre caminaban juntos, reía como nunca la escuchara, y generalmente por cualquier comentario tonto y lo que es peor la noche anterior la había visto enrojecer cuando el youkai le retiro una hebra de pasto de su cabello.  
  
Sango, silenciosamente se bañaba en la pequeña laguna, ella había preferido quedarse un rato más después que Kagome se fue, necesitaba estar sola, una solitaria lagrima corría por su mejilla.  
  
Agradecía la compañía que le había brindado Ihrue.  
  
La verdad es que le había ayudado a soportar estas duras semanas, Miroku se había convirtió de golpe en un desgraciado, nunca le importo de gran manera la actitud del monje hacia otras mujeres, pero cuando reconoció que le sucedían cosas con él, estas actitudes de verdad más que molestarla, la herían, cada vez era más atrevido.  
  
El nunca antes le había gritado y mucho menor decir que ella no era nada de él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió profundamente sola, no tenia a nadie, no había una familia que esperara su regreso, no habrían brazos fraternos que la cobijara en sus momentos de pena, y como una tonta había buscado refugio en su pequeño grupo y se sintió como en familia, pero Miroku de golpe le había hecho sentir que no pertenecía a ningún lugar.  
  
-Tonta- sollozo la joven -me sentí tan protegida, feliz, pense que yo de verdad haría que el cambiara, que había encontrado un compañero en quien confiar hasta mi vida si fuera necesario, incluso pense que sentiría al ser besada, acariciada, amada por él, y ahora? me arrojó como un trapo viejo.  
  
-Ihrue es bueno- penso la joven -la noche de ayer me miro, como comprendiendo mi pena, y me invito a ir con él cuando todo esto se acabe, que él entiende lo que no es tener tribu, y me la ofrece completamente sin mala intención, y la verdad no pude evitar sonrojarme, es como si hubiera leído en mi mente.  
  
Horas más tarde  
  
-Kagome, necesito que me acompañes- dijo un serio Inuyasha, cuando vio las miradas de todos sus compañeros fijas en él, y rápidamente se llevo a la joven, de verdad se sentía avergonzado.  
  
-Kagome estoy preocupado...- a lo que la muchacha lo miro con una clara pregunta en sus labios -..hoy no habrá luna, desaparecerá, y no podré estar con ustedes.-  
  
Continuo Inuyasha sin darle tiempo a que la muchacha le dijera algo -había pensado contarles a Miroku y Sango, creo que es justo que ellos lo sepan, pero no haré mientras este un youkai tan cerca, y la verdad que no confío en él.- y su mirada se perdió en la profundidad de la mirada de la joven.  
  
"Concéntrate, concéntrate, compórtate como un verdadero hanyou" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez tratando de escapar del hechizo de esa mirada.  
  
-Y temo, temo por ti, con Shippo, Sango y hasta por Miroku, me asusta que ese youki se aproveche que yo no es.- se cayo abruptamente al sentir en su mejilla una suave caricia.  
  
"Por todos los dioses, en que momento se me acerco tanto?", "Por favor que no me acaricie de esa forma, sino de verdad no respondo" penso Inuyasha, mientras se alejaba bruscamente de la muchacha.  
  
Kagome sintió como si la hubieran golpeado, su mirada por un segundo se nubló, Inuyasha jamas la quería, y esa certeza la destrozo completamente.  
  
-Inuyasha, debes aprender a confiar en él, él es bueno, nada nos pasará y además no te iras por mucho tiempo, solo un par de horas- mientras le sonrío y tarareando una canción se fue.  
  
Kagome camino sola hacia el refugio, solo vio una vez para atrás, había dejado bastante lejos a Inuyasha, él ya se había marchado y tambaleándose se apoyo en un árbol mientras los sollozos y las lagrimas la remecían violentamente.  
  
-Tonta, mil veces tonta, nunca aprenderás- se recrimino cuando se logro calmar y respirando firmemente partió.  
  
Inuyasha, ya había tomado una decisión, la verdad es que no confiabs en ese sujeto, jamas estaría tranquilo al saber que se encontraba tan cerca de Kagome, saltando y corriendo llego a un manantial, donde se desnudo esperando que fuera el momento mientras de un árbol cercano sacaba un pequeño bulto.  
  
La verdad es que nadie lo reconocería, su aspecto humano y la ropa que vestía no lo delatarían y menos mal que este youkai no tenia un fino olfato porque sino estaría perdido.  
  
Su plan era simple:  
  
Espiaría al grupo, no permitiría que esa bestia se le acercara.  
  
En otro lado de ese bosque se veía la solitaria silueta de una mujer.  
  
Sango caminaba distraídamente, le perturbaba lo que había hecho, El Sacerdote, siempre él, por culpa de él quizá cometió una imprudencia pero nada podía hacer.  
  
*****Inicio del Recuerdo******  
  
Habían pasado por una aldea en persecución de una alimaña que tenia un fragmento de la perla, la pelea había sido bastante agitada y al final lograron derrotar a esa bestia, pero en ese momento cuando paso la mayor vergüenza de su vida de exterminadora, debido a un movimiento inesperado cayo en las porquerizas de l aldea.  
  
Le molesto la risa burlona del monje, pero dentro de todo eso lo soporto, pero fue el comentario de él el que la saco fuera de sí ( o habrá sido verle rodeada de tantas jóvenes?).  
  
-Nuestro trabajo es duro, pero nuestra finalidad es ayudar a todas las personas que lo necesiten. aunque hecho de menos convivir con una verdadera mujer.- y su voz sonaba como un insulto -..una mujer fina y delicada, ustedes, mis señoras lo entenderán- dijo irónicamente mientras le indicaba y su gesto era acompañado por las risas de las doncellas.  
  
La vergüenza y la humillación que sintió no tenia nombre, no tenia derecho a tratarla así, es verdad quizás ella no fuera tan femenina y delicadas como ellas, incluso su cuerpo contaba con gran cantidad de cicatrices, pero ese había sido su destino, él no tenia derecho a lastimarla de esa forma.  
  
- Ihrue.- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el monje la escuchara -. anoche tomé una decisión, si todavía esta en pie tu oferta, cuando terminemos con Naraku, me iré contigo-.  
  
Esta decisión dejo perplejo a más de una persona, Miroku sintió como si de golpe toda su vida fuera absorbida por su maldición, su estomago dio un vuelco, Kagome la miro sin entender nada, ella siempre penso que su amiga sentía algo por el monje, Shippo la miro sonriendo, era demasiado pequeño para entender la magnitud de este tipo de decisiones.  
  
"Miroku, torpe, esto fue todo lo que conseguiste con tu arrogancia" fue lo único que penso Inuyasha.  
  
Inhrue no podía de felicidad, y pasando frente a Miroku le sonrío  
  
-Esta vez si perdiste, ella ya es mía- y se sonrío cínicamente.  
  
Miroku estaba de una sola pieza, no entendía, y su mirada como a la deriva se encontró con la de Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku sintió como Inuyasha se detenía a su lado, y lentamente acercaba sus labios al su iodo  
  
-Una vez te lo dije, nadie a mi lado se rinde, eso no lo tolero y eso es tan cierto como que no confío en él-  
  
Miroku le sonrío, de verdad le agradeció, se sintió tan abandonado que solo quería desaparecer, pero nuevamente Inuyasha lo rescataba, algunas veces de una agresión física y otras, como ahora, a de la tortura de sus propias ideas  
  
*****Fin del Recuerdo******  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, por favor dejen reviews.  
  
Gracias a mis dos inseparables amigas, siempre adoro sus mensajes. 


	4. La traición

Sango ha tomado una decisión, influenciada por el trato que ha recibido de Miroku, **SERA LA CORRECTA?**, esta podrá traer consecuencia para el resto de su vida.

Inuyasha no me pertenecen, Kagome tampoco, Sango menos y Miroku ojalá, sino imaginen lo que seria capaz de hacer con ellos.

****

La traición

Inuyasha mira al pequeño grupo desde su confortable escondite, las cosas parecen no ir muy bien por ahí.

-Kagome se ve triste, demasiado para mi gusto, habré hecho algo para dejarla en ese estado, pero no entiendo, yo me aleje de ella antes de cometer una barbaridad, que jamas me perdonaría…- piensa Inuyasha, sonrojándose -…no se que voy a hacer, mis impulsos al estar muy cerca de ella son cada vez más difícil de controlar, **esto no me puede esta pasando**, no de nuevo.

Inuyasha estaba perdido en sus pensamiento, cuando un sonido como un silbido lo pone rápidamente de alerta, y alcanza a escapar por un pelo de la peligrosa arma de Sango, no sin antes dejar una visible herida en su mejilla, de tan mala forma que cae vergonzosa y estrepitosamente del árbol y es acorralado en un par de segundos por Miroku e Ihrue.

Ve abalanzarse al youkai con su violento ataque de fuego, no tiene tiempo para protegerse, nada lo salvará en ese momento.

-Deténganse…- grita angustiosamente Kagome -…si lo atacas juro que te disparo…- y amenaza al youkai con su arco -…par de patanes, no ven que solo es un muchacho- y insensatamente se interpone, protegiendo con su cuerpo a un asombrado Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…- dice bajito la joven en su oído -…te encuentras bien, no te lastimaron? 

Inuyasha la mira, su estomago es invadido por mariposas, su voz sonaba tan angustiada, tan desesperada que le sonríe, calmando el miedo de la muchacha.

Piensa seriamente que es un caso perdido, basta una solo mirada, solo tiene que pronunciar su nombre para que él presente un cuadro penoso, pues siempre Kagome logra dejarlo vergonzosamente atontado y peligrosamente entusiasmado, ::: ustedes me entienden, cierto?:::

"No otra ves, Kagome no me toques así…" piensa un agitado hanyou, mientras ideas no muy santas asaltan su cabeza, ella le acaricia inocentemente su mejilla, sintiendo que su corazón palpita fuera de control.

Miroku mira la escena asombrado,

-Por lo visto la volatilidad es característico en algunas mujeres…- exclama molesto, absolutamente fuera de lugar, sintiendo que esta presenciando una sucia jugarreta contra Inuyasha.

Miroku se da cuenta que es observado con extrañeza por todos y demasiado tarde se da cuenta que hablo más de la cuenta.

-Nos puedes explicar que trataste de decir?…- escucha la agria voz de Sango y ambas jóvenes lo miran con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso me lo reservo, y tu muchacho, acompáñanos, debo curar ese corte en tu cara- y prácticamente arrastra a Inuyasha hacia la fogata, separándolo bruscamente de Kagome.

Shippo, se despertó cuando todos llegaban al refugio, 

-Inuyasha…- exclama el zorrito al ver llegar a este en su versión humana

-El no va estar por esta noche…- interrupe presurosamente Kagome, mientras le hace una señal para que no diga nada.

Ya habían pasado los primeros minutos de tensión, 

-Disculpa, te confundí con un youkai- explica Sango avergonzada al supuesto muchacho, al mismo tiempo que su herida era tratada por Miroku.

-La verdad que te falta bastante para ser un youkai, solo eres una vulgar criatura- dice burlonamente Ihrue, lo que es reprobado por todos los presentes.

-Muchacho, disculpa a nuestra compañera…- dice suavemente el monje -…pero en estos momento su cabeza esta en otro lugar, nunca querría lastimarte- dice Miroku y dulcemente sonríe a la joven.

Sango, con los ojos desorbitados, mira a Miroku, y siente que sus piernas deja de sostenerla, y cae suavemente al suelo, la verdad es que no lo entiende, la estuvo tratando tan mal y ahora esto. Por qué justo ahora, después que ya tomo una decisión?, por qué ahora es amable y dulce?.

Sango se levanta y camina resueltamente hasta el monje, de un fuerte y preciso movimiento lo toma de su ropa y lo levanta, mira directamente a sus ojos, como esperando encontrar en ellos respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

-Miroku, eres un tonto- y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y sin decir otra palabra se va y se sienta lo más lejos de la fogata y apoya su espalda en un árbol y oculta sus rostro en sus manos.

-Que pasa?, estas bien?- y levantando la cabeza mira los dulces ojos de Kagome.

-No, no estoy bien, Miroku solo juega conmigo, un día me basurea, y otro me mira y me habla de tal forma que siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho…- le dice entrecortadamente, todavía estremecida por los sollozos -….el otro día en la aldea, cometí la estupidez de acordar cuando todo esto termine irme con Ihrue, porque me sentí tan miserable, solo bastaba ver a todos esa jóvenes, para darme cuenta que jamas seré como ellas, dulce, delicada, fina, solo soy una campesina, y exterminadora, mi cuerpo tiene horribles cicatrices, tu lo sabes, nunca podría estar desnuda frente a él y sentirme digna…- cuando es interrumpida por una fuerte cachetada.

-Kagome…- exclamó asombrada, mientras se tocaba la mejilla 

-No vuelvas a decir que no eres digna…- y su voz sonaba enojada -… y no lo digo solamente porque eres mi amiga, ese día quien se comportó mal fue él, y muy mal, fue feo lo que dijo, aunque de verdad lo comprendo…-

-A que te refieres…- la interrumpió , la cara de Sango era un poema

-Te acuerdas como me pongo cuando Kikyo aparece o se acerca mucho a Inuyasha, no te parece conocido?-.

-Kagome…- dijo Sango tomado a su amiga de los hombros y mirándola ansiosamente -… tu crees que Miroku esta celoso?…-

-Pero si es obvio, si hasta un niño se daría cuenta…- fue la simple respuesta de Kagome, extrañada que su amiga no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Los cuatro hombre (no perdón, un hombre, un youkai, una cría de zorro de fuego y un hanyou), se miraron extrañados.

-la verdad no entiendo a las mujeres...- fue el simple comentario de Miroku que reflejaba el pensar de todos al ver a una muchacha, que hace unos segundos casi echaba fuego por la boca y lloraba inexplicablemente, pero que ahora reía y abrazaba muy emocionada a otra chica.

-Kagome, me puedes hacer un favor-

-Claro, solo dime-

-En 5 minutos dile que se encuentre conmigo en el bosque- y su sonrisa era absolutamente enigmática.

Kagome la vio marcharse y de verdad se sintió un poco celosa, Sango era decidida y la verdad es que Miroku la quería, solo había que esperar que las cosas se arreglaran entre esos dos.

-Espero que él se controle, sino...- penso Kagome poniendo cara de circunstancia -…ojalá mi caso fuera tan simple, y que este tonto sintiera algo por mi, pero él todavía la quiere… :::silencio::: … pero hoy no me voy a deprimir por eso.

-Miroku…- dijo silenciosamente la joven al sentarse al lado del monje -… Sango te espera el bosque, apúrate.- 

Cuando el monje se esta levantando, Kagome lo detiene del brazo -Sabes que puede ser bastante cruel, cierto?- y Miroku la miro sin entender nada.

En el bosque, bastante alejado del refugio Miroku buscaba a Sango, la verdad que estaba un tanto nervioso, las reacciones de su cuerpo demostraba el estado en que se encontraba, sentía un nudo en la garganta, su estomago daba saltos que al unirse a los pálpitos de su corazón lo tenían en claro cuadro de ansiedad y estrés.

-Miroku detente…- y Sango salto de un árbol hasta caer frente al monje

-Miroku, necesito saber algo…, 

:::silencio:::

-Dime que sientes por mi…?- en esta pregunta la joven había puesto todas sus esperanza, miró al monje y en sus ojos había tantas emociones que con fuerza los cerró, no dejaría tan expuesto su corazón, no si él solo la lastimaba de nuevo. 

-De verdad importa algo, tu ya escogiste, nada de lo que yo diga ahora tiene importancia- le dijo el monje cabizbajo.

-Miroku deja de comportarte como un niño…- le dijo la exterminadora molesta -…solo contéstame.

Miroku, **mudo**, **deprimido** y **cabizbajo**.

-Nunca sentiste nada por mi…- dijo la muchacha tristemente, mientras giraba su rostro y se marchaba.

-Sango…

-No te vallas, por favor, no …- fue la suplica del joven.

-Hasta cuando mierda juegas conmigo…- fue la brusca respuesta de Sango. (ya se que Sango no es grosera, pero entiéndanla, Miroku con esa actitud saca a cualquiera de sus casillas)

-Me vuelvo loco….

Sango lo miro, no entendía nada.

-Cuando veo que le sonríes, cuando te acaricia, cuando te sonrojas, cuando se miran a los ojos como si nosotros no importáramos, cuando lo sigues con la mirada…- exclama atolondradamente y suavemente se sienta en el pasto.

-…cuando suspiras, cuando pienso que te convetiras en su mujer, cuando me mira y se burla, cuando me susurra que ya te perdí, que ya no podré intervenir...

-Miroku, que fue lo que dijiste?- le preguntó la joven en cuclillas al lado del monje más confundida que nunca.

-Todavía no entiendes verdad?, de verdad puedes ser tan inocente?…- mientras que con su mano izquierda le corre un mechón de cabello que no le dejan ver sus ojos.

-Los dos estamos enamorados, peleamos por ti y yo perdí.

La verdad es que no termino de escuchar, solo pensaba una y otra vez en lo dicho por Miroku "Los dos estamos enamorados"

-Me amas….- le pregunto asombrada.

El la miro extrañado

-Acaso no se nota?, me he estado comportando como un estúpido desde que él llego, trato de decirte algo agradable pero….- pero no puede seguir hablando, un par de suaves labios aprisionan su boca.

Miroku se descoloca, la joven rompe el beso y se aleja, sin pensarlo y en un gesto de total desesperación toma a la muchacha de la cintura mientras sujeta una de sus manos, la atrae hasta su cuerpo y la besa, la besa como siempre soñó

Apasionado

Verdadero

Anhelante.

Sango no puede pensar en nada, no razona, toda su vida se traduce en ese beso, nunca penso que un beso podría ser tan intimo, tan húmedo, tan cercano, Miroku la abraza cada vez más fuerte (como si eso fuera posible), la chica solo siente que se puede perder toda una vida en el calor y aroma del hombre.

Cuando terminan el beso se da cuenta que esta completamente tendida en el pasto, Miroku con una suave sonrisa la mira, no se había equivocado, Sango es absolutamente inocente, inexperta, pero apasionada.

Sango no quiere pensar, no debe pensar, solo quiere quedarse una eternidad entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus labios, bebiendo de su boca, y acercándose a él, lo besa, lo besa apasionadamente.

Los besos siguen, las caricias aparecen….

Miroku la siente, la besa, pero sabe que deben detenerse

-Sango detente…- y el gime al sentir los labios de la joven acariciando su cuello -…detente…- y la separa de su cuerpo, mientras trata de controlar la situación y su respiración.

Sango lo mira asombrada, molesta, triste

-No me deseas…- pregunta temerosa la joven.

-Sango, de verdad que eres inocente…- mientras ríe y le da un suave beso en los labios -… estoy ardiendo, no te lo niego, pero no voy a robar tu inocencia en este lugar, mereces algo mejor, mereces alguien mejor…

-Si vuelves a decir eso te golpeo.

-Sango te lo digo en serio, deseo amarte, pero no aquí, no entre estos matorrales, deseo besar cada marca, cada cicatriz, cada curva de tu cuerpo, besar tus pechos, tu cintura…- y acercándose le murmura unas palabras al oído.

Sango esta completamente roja.

La proposición es bastante **"INDECENTE"** pero no por eso dejaba de ser estimulante y de golpe se da cuenta de su estado, **en que momento había quedado así?**, la parte alta de su traje estaba abierta dejando mucho más de lo indicado a la vista del monje, y que decir del resto de la ropa, estaba mucho más arriba de sus muslos, y él tampoco estaba en su mejor momento, el pelo desordenado, el manto azul que siempre lleva estaba debajo de ellos, con gran parte de su pecho al descubierto, con sus labios con un fuerte color carmín, y con una mirada que haría que cualquiera se derritiera.

Suavemente le da un beso, cuando la joven da un bote…

-Perdona, hay costumbres que cuesta romper- sonríe cínicamente , mientras retira rápidamente su mano

Sango no sabe si golpearlo o besarlo, la verdad es que sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando sintió su atrevida mano.

-INUYASHAAAA…..- fue el desgarrador grito de Kagome, y rápidamente se levantaron y corrieron hasta el refugio, escuchando fuertes estruendos.

Continuara

Solo falta poquito, un solo capitulo, pero sino iba a quedar este demasiado largo, espero que hallas disfrutado la escenita entre Sango y Miroku

Agradezco a Sakura y Megumi014, por acompañarme siempre.

Lo que le dijo Miroku a Sango al oído queda a su imaginación, no creo que quiera que yo sea tan gráfica porque lo puedo ser y mucho.


End file.
